Umarme mich
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Zwischen Lisa und David kracht es in einer B-Style-Angelegenheit mächtig. David zieht alle Register und geht einen Schritt zu weit. Traumatisiert verlässt Lisa Berlin, doch auch in Pinneberg findet sie so schnell keine Ruhe.


**Umarme Mich – Song-FF**

Meine Gedanken sind weich  
Meine Augen tun weh  
Ich hab heut' genug gehört  
und genug gesehen

„Bitte, bitte, bitte", flehte Lisa, als sie an einem Briefkasten stand. „Bitte, du musst mir einen Job bescheren", sprach sie mit dem Briefumschlag, in dem sich ihre Bewerbung befand. „Einen Job brauche ich ganz dringend für diesen Neuanfang." Das war der letzte, den sie auf die Reise schicken wollte… konnte. Es gab in Pinneberg so gut wie keine Unternehmen oder Firmen, in denen sie mit ihrer Ausbildung am richtigen Platz wäre. Rokko Kowalski – Werbeagentur, das war ihre letzte Hoffnung. Lisa legte ihre Lippen auf den Umschlag. Es war eine Initiativbewerbung – die Chancen, tatsächlich eine Stelle zu bekommen, waren also verschwindend gering… Ganz sacht ließ sie ihre Unterlagen in den Briefkasten der Werbeagentur gleiten. „Bitte", flüsterte sie den Tränen nahe. „Ich brauche nur diese eine einzige Chance."

das war ein echt harter Tag,  
kein Kinderspiel  
es waren tausend Prozent  
und von allem zu viel  
ich hab nen knochenharten Job

Es war bereits dunkel, als Rokko Kowalski sein Büro verließ. Das war mal wieder ein richtig langer Arbeitstag geworden. Er konnte sich förmlich vergessen, wenn er seine Kreativität fließen ließ. Sein momentaner Auftrag war aber auch zu reizvoll – nicht, dass Jeans jetzt so spannend wären, aber sein Auftraggeber hatte ihm freie Hand gelassen: Innovativ, unerhört, provokant und nie dagewesen sollte die Kampagne sein. Provokation, das war doch Rokkos Kowalskis Metier! Jetzt aber würde er nach Hause gehen, sich irgendetwas in der Mikrowelle warm machen und dann ein wenig fernsehen. Gedankenverloren schweifte Rokkos Blick über den Fußweg. Wo hatte er heute früh nur sein Auto geparkt? Er seufzte. War er heute überhaupt mit dem Auto da oder hatte er seinen Cityroller genommen? Sein Blick blieb am Briefkasten hängen. Da steckte etwas drin, stellte Rokko fest. Er wühlte eine Weile in seiner Hosentasche – wo um Himmels Willen war nur… Immer das gleiche Theater – man suchte einen Schlüssel und er war nicht da.

Eine Bewerbung. Rokko staunte nicht schlecht. Bisher hatte sich doch noch nie jemand bei ihm beworben. Mit dem großen Umschlag war er extra zurück in sein Büro gegangen. Er hatte so offiziell und ernst gewirkt. Eine Bewerbung also. Elisabeth Plenske. Geboren in Berlin. Ausbildung in Berlin. Bei Kerima Moda gearbeitet. Als Assistentin. Erfahrungen im Vertrieb und in der Buchhaltung. Rokko seufzte erneut. Buchhaltung – die war ihm ein echter Graus. Da könnte er wirklich Hilfe gebrauchen. Eine Assistentin könnte er auch gebrauchen. Er sah sich in seinem Büro um. Hier konnte man ja nicht einmal treten. Überall lagen Papiere herum. Er brauchte jemanden, der ihn, den kreativen Chaoten, perfekt ergänzte. Eine Pinneberger Adresse, aber keine Telefonnummer. Sehr ominös, dachte Rokko bei sich. Aber gleich morgen würde er diese Elisabeth Plenske kontaktieren. Jemand, der die Chuzpe hatte, sich einfach so bei ihm zu bewerben, hatte eine faire Chance verdient.

mein Geist ist total leer  
meine Kraft ist am Ende  
ich kann nicht mehr

Lisa stand in ihrer kleinen Wohnung in einem eher unterprivilegierten Stadtteil Pinnebergs. Hilflos sah sie sich in dem kahlen Raum um. In einer Ecke lag eine Matratze, in der anderen ihr Koffer. Sie hatte Berlin viel zu hastig verlassen, nur das nötigste gepackt. Sie hatte nichts, was einem Vorstellungsgespräch angemessen war! Ihr Gesicht verzog sich weinerlich. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Sie konnte doch unmöglich so zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch! Niemand würde sie so einstellen – abgewrackte Klamotten, strubbelige Haare. Lisa würgte bei dem Gedanken an die Dusche in ihrer Wohnung. Das war aber nicht das schlimmste… ohne Föhn würde sie ihre Haare nie hinkriegen. Lisas Blick fiel auf den handschriftlichen Zettel, der neben ihrer Matratze lag und somit den Eindruck erweckte, als wäre da ein Nachttisch. „Liebe Frau Plenske! Vielen Dank für Ihre Bewerbung. Bitte kommen Sie doch in meine Agentur, damit wir uns ein bisschen unterhalten können. Ich bin ein Workaholic und dort mindestens 16 Stunden täglich anzutreffen. Kommen Sie einfach, wann es Ihnen am besten passt. Mfg, Rokko Kowalski." Das klang doch gar nicht nach einem hochoffiziellen Vorstellungsgespräch. Das klang viel mehr nach einem lockeren Treffen. Eine Träne lief Lisas Wange hinunter. Dieser Rokko Kowalski trieb doch ganz sicher nur ihre Scherze mit ihr. Sie schluckte und dachte an ihr Vorstellungsgespräch bei Kerima Moda. Das war ein richtiges Vorstellungsgespräch. Mit einem richtigen Einladungsschreiben und es hatte ihr… nun ja… nicht gleich, aber immerhin einen Job beschert. Und war in diesem Alptraum geendet. Lisa straffte ihre Schultern. Auf zu Rokko Kowalski – und ihm beweisen, dass sie vielleicht aussah wie ein Dreckspatz, aber dafür Talente hatte, die man in seiner Agentur immer gebrauchen konnte.

vom Ehrgeiz getrieben  
hätte ich nie gedacht

„Nun, Frau Plenske, das ist mein bescheidenes Reich. Hier würden Sie nicht einmal eigenes Büro haben. Ich kann auch nicht versprechen, dass Sie einen eigenen Schreibtisch bekommen. Sie könnten den da drüben haben", deutete Rokko auf einen Tisch in der Ecke. „Vorausgesetzt, Sie reformieren mein ausgeklügeltes Ablagesystem und sorgen dafür, dass diese Akten verschwinden", zuckte er verschämt mit den Achseln. „Das kann ich", flüsterte Lisa kaum hörbar. „Das kriege ich hin", sagte sie dann lauter. „Ganz sicher. Ich bin gut in sowas… also Ordnung halten, Bücher führen. Wirklich, das kann ich." – „Ich weiß", grinste Rokko. „Es steht in Ihrem Lebenslauf. Sie haben eine fundierte Ausbildung genossen. Das finde ich bemerkenswert. Was ich auch bemerkenswert finde, ist, dass Sie für Kerima Moda gearbeitet haben. So sehr ich jemanden benötige, der mir hier hilft… Sie sind einfach überqualifiziert", zuckte Rokko entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Das bin ich nicht", widersprach Lisa. „Bitte, ich brauche einen Job… ganz dringend. Das da…", deutete Lisa auf die Akten. „… ist keine große Sache. Das erledige ich Ihnen in weniger als zwei Tagen. Ich werde Ihre Bücher führen, wie Ihre Bücher noch nie geführt worden sind…" – „Frau Plenske", breitete sich ein schelmischer Gesichtsausdruck bei Rokko aus. „Das klingt… irgendwie… unanständig." Lisa errötete heftig. „Ich kann Bücher führen", flüsterte sie. „Und das mit dem Büro und dem Schreibtisch? Frau Plenske, das, was Sie hier sehen, ist mein Höchstmaß an Ordnung." – „Ich brauche keinen Schreibtisch und auch kein Büro. Ich brauche einen Job, Herr Kowalski."

es weht ein eiskalter Wind  
in den Häusern der Macht

„Lisa, wie steht es mit den B-Style-Konten?", wollte David von seiner Assistentin wissen. „Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an", zischte diese. „Und ob mich das etwas angeht", gab David gereizt zurück. „B-Style war meine Idee." – „Aber ich bin die Geschäftsführerin", beharrte Lisa auf ihrem Standpunkt. „Lisa, die Chancen, Kerima zu übernehmen standen nie besser." – „Aber nur, weil du das Gerücht genährt hast, dass Herr von Brahmberg ein Vergewaltiger ist. Nur deshalb sind die Aktien jetzt im Sinkflug." – „Ist doch egal. Hauptsache, der Preis ist gut. Genau für diesen Augenblick haben wir B-Style. Wenn wir jetzt zuschlagen, sind wir über Nacht wieder an der Firmenspitze." – „Ohne mich, David. Du hast versprochen, dass wir es mit fairen Mitteln schaffen und das hier ist nicht fair." – „Das hier ist nicht fair", imitierte David Lisa verächtlich. „Was ist schon fair im Leben, Lisa?" – „Nicht viel, ich weiß das", sagte die Angesprochene mit Wehmut. „Aber wir sind die Guten in dem allen hier. Wir werden nicht zu den gleichen Mitteln greifen wie Richard. Deshalb bleiben die B-Style-Konten auch unberührt… äh… unangetastet." – „Aber der Kurs ist so tief wie nie zuvor, wenn wir jetzt zuschlagen." – „Dann steigt er wieder, noch bevor wir die Mehrheit erreicht haben. Und dann? Dann ist das Konto leer und wir können die neue B-Style-Kollektion nicht finanzieren. Was haben wir dann gekonnt, he?" David schwieg einen Moment lang. „Ich verspreche dir, dass du deine Firma wiederkriegst", sagte Lisa versöhnlich. „Nur jetzt noch nicht. Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür."

„Und? Was hat die Plenske gesagt?", bedrängte Max seinen besten Freund. Dieser ließ wütend seine Bürotür ins Schloss knallen. „Unser Wir-haben-uns-alle-lieb-Glücksbärchi hat ‚nein' gesagt und das schlimmste ist, ohne ihre Zustimmung komme ich nicht an das B-Style-Geld." – „Das kommt jetzt nicht so überraschend, dass sie wie eine Adlermama über das Geld wacht. Aber warum will sie denn nun nicht mehr die Firma übernehmen?" – „Will sie ja immer noch, aber nicht mit Zitat unfairen Mitteln Zitat Ende." – „War ja irgendwie nicht anders zu erwarten. Sie und ihre Moral eben… Dann musst du sie eben anders überzeugen." – „Und wie?", wurde David hellhörig. „Nun ja, sie hat doch eine Schwäche für dich. Du könntest ja… na du weißt schon, ein bisschen nett zu ihr sein, ihr ein paar Hoffnungen machen. So was halt. Dann kriegst du die nötigen Unterschriften schon."

Umarme mich  
leg meinen Kopf in deinen Schoß  
beruhige mich

„Lisa, warte", hechtete David seiner Assistentin hinterher. „Was gibt es noch?", fragte dieser, während die Fahrstuhltür sich hinter ihm schloss. „Ich wollte… Ich wollte mich für vorhin entschuldigen. Ich weiß ja, dass du Recht hast. Es ist nur… die Firma bedeutet mir so schrecklich viel und ich will sie einfach nicht verlieren." Er machte eine Pause, um durchzuatmen. „Und ich will noch jemanden nicht verlieren: Dich." Lisa sah erschrocken auf. „Mich?", hakte sie nach. „Ja, dich. Es ist… seit dieser ganzen Übernahme-Sache kommt es mir so vor, als wären wir einander nicht mehr so nah wie vorher. Dabei… Lisa, du fehlst mir." David machte einen Schritt auf die schüchterne Göberitzerin zu. „Du fehlst mir", wiederholte er, wobei er ihr sein liebstes Lächeln schenkte. „Ich… ich… fehle dir?" – „Ja, du fehlst mir. Lisa, darf ich dich in den Arm nehmen?"

Lisa konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Der Mann, den sie jetzt so lange liebte, hielt sie in seinen Armen, hatte sie ganz fest an sich gedrückt. Ihre Freude schwang in Euphorie um, als sie spürte, wie Davids Lippen ihren Hals berührten, ganz langsam ihren Weg zu ihrem Mund suchten. „Oh Lisa", seufzte er in den Kuss hinein. „Wie lange habe ich mir das schon gewünscht?" – „David", entfuhr es Lisa leidenschaftlich. Erst als er sich an ihrer Bluse zu schaffen machte, schwang das Glücksgefühl in Panik um. „David", versuchte sie ihn zu stoppen. „David", wiederholte sie. „Was ist mit Mariella?", erinnerte sie ihn. „Ich trenne mich von ihr… gleich nach der Übernahme." – „Die Übernahme? David, das kann noch einige Zeit dauern, das weißt du." – „Nicht, wenn du mir die nötigen Vollmachten für das B-Style-Konto gibst", grinste dieser triumphierend. „Das ist… David, das ist Erpressung. Du weißt genau, wie lange ich dich schon liebe und…" Tränen stiegen in Lisas Augen. „Das ist nicht fair. Du nutzt das einfach so aus." – „Quatsch, ausnutzen", winkte David ab. „Ich will das hier genauso sehr wie du." Urplötzlich zog David seine Assistentin wieder an sich. „Komm schon, stell dich nicht so an. Ein bisschen Spaß zu zweit hat noch keinem geschadet." – „David, bitte", wehrte Lisa sich heftig. „Das ist nicht der richtige Ort dafür. Wir sind hier im Fahrstuhl." – „Und? Der Fahrstuhl ist genauso gut wie jeder andere Ort." – „Nein… nein", stiegen Lisa die Tränen in die Augen. „Das ist nicht der richtige Ort für das erste Mal." – „Das ist dein erstes Mal?", legte David den Kopf schief. „Das wusste ich nicht. Du hast Recht, das ist etwas Besonderes. Lass uns damit warten." – „Du solltest vor allem zuerst klare Verhältnisse schaffen", fing Lisa sich wieder. „Alles andere wäre Mariella gegenüber nicht fair."

und lass mich nicht mehr los  
gib mir von deiner Energie

„Und? Hast du die Unterschriften bekommen?", wollte Max wissen. „Nein", schüttelte David den Kopf. Ihm war klar, dass Max das am Telefon nicht sehen konnte, aber er konnte sich dem Impuls zu gestikulieren nicht widersetzen. „Ich weiß jetzt aber, wie ich sie doch noch überzeugt kriege. Sag mal, wo kriege ich auf die Schnelle 200 rote Rosen her?" – „Oh, du fährst die ganz scharfen Geschütze auf. Pass bloß auf, dass du den Absprung schaffst, bevor die Plenske dich assimiliert", lachte Max in sein Telefon. „Auf jeden Fall wünsche ich dir viel Erfolg – auch im Namen von Kerima."

„Ich bin wieder da!", rief Lisa beim Betreten ihres Elternhauses. „Ich weiß, es ist mal wieder spät geworden…" Amüsiert schüttelte Lisa den Kopf. Ihre Eltern waren ja heute gar nicht da. Es war der Tag, an dem sie mit den Deckers zum Kegeln gingen. Sturmfrei hieß das! Das würde ihr die Zeit geben, die B-Style-Bücher nochmal durchzugehen. Vielleicht gab es ja eine Möglichkeit, Kerima jetzt schon zu übernehmen, ohne die kleine Tochterfirma gleich ins Verderben zu stürzen.

„David, was machst du denn hier?", wollte Lisa erstaunt wissen, als sie ihr Zimmer betrat. „Ich habe noch einmal über deine Worte nachgedacht. Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, dass ich mir einfach so Zutritt zu deinem Haus und deinem Zimmer verschafft habe." Lisa machte eine Kopfbewegung, die weder nicken noch schütteln war. Endlich sah sie sich um – überall standen Kerzen, ihr Zimmer war mit Rosen geschmückt. „Wow, das ist schön", lächelte Lisa. „Dann… dann hast du alles mit Mariella geklärt?" – „Vergiss Mariella", trat David auf sie zu. „Jetzt zählen nur noch du und ich und unser gemeinsamer Erfolg. Ich habe Champagner mitgebracht. Lass uns anstoßen… auf die Zukunft oder so." – „Ja, die Zukunft", lächelte Lisa.

Sanft aber bestimmt drängte David Lisa in Richtung Bett. Immer wieder riss er an ihrer Bluse. „David?", fragte diese plötzlich verängstigt. „David? Ich weiß… das hier ist wichtig… für dich… für uns, aber… würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn wir noch warten? Das geht mir zu schnell." – „Ach, stell dich nicht so an. Das wird schon schön", winkte David ab, wobei er Lisa in ihr Bett stieß. Kurze Zeit später saß er Rittlings auf ihr. „David, bitte nicht", schluchzte Lisa. „Bitte, tu mir das nicht an." Doch David schien nicht zu hören. Wie von Sinnen griff er nach Lisas Bluse und riss sie auf.

David zog sich von Lisa zurück. „Nun hör doch auf zu weinen. So schlecht war es doch gar nicht. Wenn du nicht so viel gestrampelt hättest, dann wäre es noch viel schöner geworden." Lisa hatte sich aufgesetzt und hilflos ihre Bluse um sich gewickelt. „Verschwinde", schniefte sie. „Verschwinde. Geh, du elender Mistkerl", keifte sie. Ihre Hand griff nach einem Kissen und schlug nach David. „Verschwinde", schluchzte sie. „Okay, wenn das dein Wunsch ist, werde ich dem entsprechen. Vielen Dank für heute Abend."

„Lisa-Mäuschen, du bist ja hier", freute Helga sich, als sie ihre Tochter im Flur vor deren Zimmer traf. „Papa und ich sind gerade nach Hause gekommen. Der junge Herr Seidel kam gerade aus der Tür. Da dachte ich, du wärst in der Küche oder so." – „Nein, Mama, ich bin hier", antwortete Lisa apathisch. „Was wollte der junge Herr Seidel denn?" – „Er hat sich nur etwas abgeholt… Etwas, das wohl überfällig war…" Sie räusperte sich kurz. „Muss einer von euch beiden jetzt ins Bad? Ich würde gerne baden."

ich stehe als Bettler hier vor dir

„Lisa, kannst du das mal unterschreiben?", begrüßte David seine Assistentin am nächsten Morgen. „Was ist das?", wollte diese wissen. „Die Kontovollmacht für B-Style. Der Übernahmezeitpunkt könnte nicht günstiger sein." – „Du kennst meinen Standpunkt dazu und der hat sich auch nicht verändert, weil du mich…" – „Weil ich dich was, Lisa?" – „Du hast mich vergewaltigt." – „Du verwechselst da etwas. Richard ist der Vergewaltiger in der Familie." – „Du hast mich vergewaltigt", wiederholte Lisa mit fester Stimme. „Ist dir klar, was du da sagst, Lisa? Willst du mich in Unglück stürzen? Wir wissen beide, dass du es genauso wolltest wie ich. Wenn Mariella erfährt, dass du sie so hintergangen hast, dann wird sie totunglücklich sein." Lisas Augen weiteten sich schockiert. „Du… du… Schwein", stammelte sie. „Mach mir jetzt keine Szene, sondern unterschreib. Dir wird eh niemand glauben. Guck doch mal, ich bin aus gutem Haus, glücklich verlobt… wer würde dir schon glauben – das kleine, unerfahrene Landei, seit Monaten unglücklich in mich verliebt… Es wird aussehen wie Rache. Gerade, nachdem Richard als vermeintlicher Vergewaltiger in der Presse war, wird doch jeder denken, du kupferst bei seiner Geschichte ab und das nicht einmal sonderlich gut. Niemand wird dich ernst nehmen. Das schlägt sich auf den Ruf von B-Style nieder. Du wirst als Geschäftsführerin untragbar. So oder so… ich kriege, was ich will – entweder, weil du jetzt unterschreibst oder weil ich als Firmengründer mich leider von dir distanzieren muss. Ich könnte Max als Geschäftsführer einsetzen… Dann hätte ich kein Unterschriftenproblem mehr."

Schau mich an  
ich hab es weit gebracht  
ich bin umgeben von Symbolen,  
Symbolen der Macht

„Frau Plenske?", sprach Rokko Lisa an, wobei er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Die Angesprochene zuckte merklich zusammen. „Entschuldigung", hob Rokko sofort beide Hände in die Luft. „Ich wollte Sie ganz sicher nicht erschrecken. Es ist schon reichlich spät. Wir sollten für heute Schluss machen." Lisa legte den Kopf schief. „Oh… okay", stotterte sie. „Wow, Sie waren ganz tief in Ihrer kleinen Zahlenwelt, he?", grinste Rokko. „Ich… ich…", wollte Lisa sich verteidigen. „Das ist okay. Ich wünschte, ich hätte so ein Verhältnis zu Zahlen. Trotzdem, es ist spät. Gehen Sie nach Hause. Das hier läuft nicht weg, das können Sie auch morgen noch machen." – „Aber das ist wirklich nicht mehr viel. Dafür brauche ich höchstens noch eine Stunde und…" – „Nichts da, Frau Plenske", griff Rokko an ihr vorbei, um die Akte, die vor Lisa lag, zuzuschlagen. „Nach Hause, habe ich gesagt." Der Blick der Angesprochenen verfinsterte sich. „Und das sagen Sie jetzt, weil… weil Sie der Kerl sind und der Bestimmer und mich rumschubsen können oder wie?" – „Ähm, nein, eigentlich sprach da nur meine Sorge um Sie aus mir. Ich will nämlich nicht, dass dieser Job Sie hier um Ihren wohlverdienten Nachtschlaf bringt." – „Sie meinen wohl eher ‚Schönheitsschlaf'." – „Nö, wieso? Den haben Sie doch gar nicht nötig", grinste Rokko. „Was ist jetzt? Soll ich Sie nach Hause fahren?" – „Nein, das ist nicht nötig, Herr Kowalski." – „Es regnet Strippen, Frau Plenske und es ist auch wirklich kein großer Umweg für mich." – „Ich weiß Ihr Angebot zu schätzen, aber…" – „Oh, nicht ablehnen, bitte", griff Rokko sich theatralisch an die Brust. „Das würde meine Gefühle verletzen." – „Es geht nicht, Herr Kowalski… Es ist… sehen Sie, ich habe nicht aufgeräumt. Ich könnte Sie nicht einmal hineinbitten." – „Habe ich was in der Richtung gesagt, Frau Plenske? Hören Sie, ich weiß genau, in welcher Gegend Sie wohnen. Ich war da, als ich Ihnen die Einladung zum Vorstellungsgespräch in den Kasten geworfen habe." Rokko musterte Lisas Gesichtsausdruck eindringlich. „Aber hey, damit habe ich kein Problem. Jeder Neuanfang ist schwer – ich weiß das. Aber dieses Zuhause ist ja nicht für immer." Lisa öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu entgegnen, als das Telefon klingelte. „Es ist nach 22 Uhr, Sie müssen nicht mehr rangehen", erinnerte Rokko seine Assistentin. Trotzdem tat sie es.

„Ja, Mama, es geht mir gut. Nein, ich werde nicht so bald nach Hause kommen. Ich habe hier einen guten Job und… Nein, es ist nichts passiert. Was soll denn schon passiert sein? Mir passiert doch nie etwas", quälte Lisa sich zu sagen. „Eigentlich wollte ich gerade Feierabend machen… Ja, Mama, ich weiß, dass es spät ist. Grüß Papa von mir." Ohne auf eine Antwort ihrer Mutter zu warten, legte Lisa auf. „Es tut mir leid, Herr Kowalski", drehte sie sich dann zu Rokko um. „Ich habe noch keinen eigenen Telefonanschluss und meine Mutter… nun, sie sorgt sich – ihr Mäuschen in der fremden Ferne und so." – „Verstehe. Es ist okay, wenn Ihre Mutter Sie hier anruft. Um ihr nicht noch mehr Sorgen zu bereiten, sollten Sie sich jetzt von mir nach Hause fahren lassen."

„Sie können mich hier rausetzen", deutete Lisa auf den Straßenrand. „Aber wir sind doch noch gar nicht da", erwiderte Rokko. „Es regnet aber nicht mehr und weit ist es auch nicht mehr." – „Es regnet nur weniger als vorhin noch", schmunzelte er. „Ich bin klein, mich treffen die Regentropfen später", fügte Lisa ihrer Argumentation hinzu. „Stellen Sie sich nicht so an. Die paar Meter kann ich Sie nun auch noch fahren", lachte Rokko.

Stellen Sie sich nicht so an… Stell dich nicht so an… Stell dich nicht so an, hallte es durch Lisas Kopf. Wieder spürte sie David auf ihrem Körper. „Stell dich nicht so an", befahl er ihr zu wiederholten Mal an diesem Abend. Eines seiner Knie schob sich mit Gewalt zwischen ihre Beine. Ihre Hose hatte er ihr schon lange ausgezogen – wann genau er sich seiner eigenen entledigt hatte, konnte Lisa nicht sagen. Sie wusste nur, dass sie ihren Blick von Davids erigiertem Penis nicht abwenden konnte. Allerdings war es mehr Ekel als Faszination, der sie zwang dorthin zu sehen. „Bitte", jammerte sie. „Tu das nicht." – „Was soll ich nicht tun? Ich weiß, dass du mich schon sehr lange willst und jetzt kriegst du mich. Ich habe sogar extra für dich dekoriert." Lisa schrie leise auf, als David ihre Schenkel auseinanderpresste und sich dazwischen positionierte. „Ich bin auch ganz vorsichtig – soll doch ein schönes erstes Mal werden. Glaub mir, wenn es erstmal angefangen hat, wird es dir gefallen."

„Anhalten!", schrie Lisa. „Ich will sofort aussteigen. Sofort!" Irritiert lenkte Rokko seinen Wagen an den Straßenrand. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Frau Plenske?" – „Ja", antwortete diese knapp, während sie aus dem Wagen sprang, förmlich floh.

ich wollte immer nach oben  
so lang ich denken kann  
ich gebe immer mein bestes  
ich streng mich an

„Dieses Miststück", schimpfte David in seinem Büro. „Hat das Geld einfach angelegt und ohne ihre Unterschrift komme ich nicht an dieses beschissene Geld." – „David, beruhige dich", versuchte Max seinen besten Freund zu beschwichtigen. „Der Kurs hat sich stabilisiert. Jetzt ist eh kein guter Zeitpunkt, die Übernahme anzugehen." David sprang aus seinem Stuhl auf. Frustriert stemmte er sich mit beiden Armen auf seinen Schreibtisch. „Scheiße", murmelte er. Dann holte er aus und wischte seine Unterlagen von der Tischplatte. „Scheiße. Dieses Miststück. Das hat sie doch genau gewusst." – „David, beruhige dich", zuckte Max zusammen. „Du bist ja wie von Sinnen. Wenn es dich beruhigt, sie hat B-Style sehr gut geführt. Die Bücher sind lückenlos, die Kasse stimmt und die Anlageform, die sie gewählt hat, ist sicher und zinseffektiv." – „Deine Frau… Freundin… Yvonne, du weißt schon… sie ist doch Lisas beste Freundin… dir ist nicht zufällig zu Ohren gekommen, wo sie ist?" – „Was hast du vor, David?", fragte Max argwöhnisch. „Sie muss ihre Unterschrift leisten." – „Sie hat dir doch schon die Unterschrift vor ein paar Wochen verweigert." – „Aber das war, bevor ich sie bei B-Style rausgekickt habe. Das hier ist was anderes. Sie muss mir diese Unterschrift leisten. Also, was weißt du?" – „Lisas Mutter hat Yvonne erzählt, dass sie kaum noch Kontakt zu ihr hat, aber dass sie sich kürzlich aus Pinneberg gemeldet hat." – „Pinneberg also", ballte David die Faust. „Pinneberg."

aber Glück wird bestimmt  
von fremden Gnaden  
ich weiß, es hängt alles am seidenen Faden

„Nette Party, he?", fragte Rokko seine Kollegin. „Der Jeans-Fritze lässt sich echt nicht lumpen." – „Das stimmt. Ich verstehe nur nicht, was ich hier soll. Ich habe doch gar nichts getan für die Kampagne." – „Sie haben den wohl wichtigsten Beitrag überhaupt geleistet", widersprach Rokko. „Sie haben mir den Rücken freigehalten, Sie haben dafür gesorgt, dass meine kleine Agentur nicht im Chaos versinkt und Sie haben mir ehrlich Ihre Meinung gesagt, wenn Ihnen meine Ideen zu abgedreht waren. Vielen Dank dafür, Frau Plenske." Der Werbefachmann lehnte sich nach vorne und hauchte Lisa einen Kuss auf die Wange. Diese legte sofort eine Hand auf diese Stelle. „Oh", zuckte sie hilflos mit den Schultern. „Gern geschehen… schätze ich." – „Sie könnten mir und sich selbst einen Gefallen tun und aus dieser dunklen Ecke hervorkommen – so kann ich doch nicht mit der besten Assistentin aller Zeiten angeben." – „Schmeicheleien ziehen bei mir nicht", wiegelte Lisa ab. „Das war keine Schmeichelei, das war seltenes, strategisch platziertes Kompliment", grinste Rokko. „Was ist jetzt?" – „Ich wollte eigentlich nach Hause gehen. Es ist spät. Ich bin müde und… ich fühle mich hier wirklich fehl am Platz." Rokkos selbstbewusstes Grinsen wich einem wehmütigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Das ist schade", seufzte er. „Ich hatte gehofft, Sie… Sie würden vielleicht mit mir tanzen oder… naja, Brüderschaft trinken – idealerweise natürlich beides." – „Ein anderes Mal, Herr Kowalski. Ich bin wirklich müde. Gute Nacht." – „Soll ich Sie fahren… halt, ich kann Sie nicht fahren, ich bin nicht mit dem Auto hier, aber… ich könnte Sie ein Stück begleiten." – „Danke, Herr Kowalski, aber nein, Danke. Ich sehe Sie morgen in der Agentur."

Die Straße vor dem Mietshaus, in dem Lisa wohnte, war spärlich beleuchtet. Langsam ging sie die einsame Straße entlang. Wieso war dieser Kowalski nur so nett zu ihr? Er hatte sie einfach so zu dieser Party eingeladen, sich den ganzen Abend so lieb um sie gekümmert. Was das wohl sollte? Lisa seufzte. Das musste sie herausfinden, bevor… Sie konnte ihren Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen, denn eine Faust traf sie hart von der Seite.

Drei Stunden zu spät… ohne Bescheid zu sagen. Das war doch gar nicht Frau Plenskes Art. Sie war zuverlässig und pünktlicher als jede Atomuhr. Rokko sah erneut auf die Uhr – langsam machte er sich Sorgen. Anrufen konnte er sie ja dummerweise nicht – sie hatte ja kein Telefon. Und vorbeifahren? Das würde sie vielleicht als aufdringlich empfinden. Vielleicht war sie ja nur krank. Nein, er würde nicht vorbeifahren. Er würde warten, bis sie sich meldete.

„David, was hast du vor?", fragte Lisa verängstigt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wohin ihr früherer Chef sie gebracht hatte. Es wirkte wie ein einsames, verlassenes Haus. „David?", fragte sie, als er nicht antwortete. „Du warst so plötzlich weg, nach unserem Stelldichein neulich", begann dieser nun ruhig zu sprechen. „Das hat meine Gefühle verletzt. Und was mich noch mehr verletzt, ist, dass du mich hintergangen hast. Du hast einfach so B-Style-Geld angelegt. Geld, an das ich jetzt nicht herankomme. Dabei brauche ich es doch gerade jetzt so dringend." Lisas Tränen überströmtes Gesicht sah auf. Ihr Schluchzen nahm zu, als sie sah, dass David bewaffnet war. „David… was immer du willst… ich unterschreibe es, aber… bitte…" – „Was bitte?" – „Du darfst mich nicht noch einmal vergewaltigen." – „Vergewaltigen?", lachte David. „Du wolltest es genauso sehr wie ich, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere." – „Das ist nicht wahr", widersprach Lisa, biss sich aber sofort auf die Zunge. David machte einen Satz auf sie zu und zog sie auf ihre Füße. „Ich habe dich nicht vergewaltigt", raunte er ihr in einem Tonfall zu, der Lisa das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. „Aber ich kann dir gerne zeigen, wie sich das anfühlt, wenn du nicht sofort unterschreibst." – „Wo soll ich unterschreiben, David?", fragte Lisa flehentlich.

„Weißt du, eigentlich hat mir der Gedanke gefallen, dein Allererster zu sein", erklärte der ehemalige Geschäftsführer von Kerima seiner vormaligen Assistentin fast schon liebevoll. Diese reichte ihm zitternd die von ihr unterzeichneten Unterlagen. „Hier", sagte sie. „Jetzt hast du, was du willst." – „Nicht ganz", unterbrach David sie. „Ich habe mich gerade gefragt, wo du beim zweiten Mal auch so viel zappelst und schreist…" – „Nein", schüttelte Lisa den Kopf. Sie machte einen Schritt nach Hinten und stieß mit einer kalten, feuchten Wand zusammen. „Nicht hier", winkte David ab. Langsam hob er seine Waffe und zielte auf Lisa. „Im Nachbarzimmer steht ein altes Bett. Muss wohl von den Vorbesitzern sein." – „Du hast doch jetzt alles… B-Style, du bist mich los. Von mir erfährt auch nie jemand, wie du zu deinen Unterschriften gekommen bist, aber bitte, David, tu mir das nicht noch einmal an. Du bist nicht mehr du selbst. Du bist nicht mehr der Mann, in den ich so verliebt war. Du bist nicht mehr der David, den ich kenne. Was hat dich so verändert?" – „Geh in das andere Zimmer", befahl David. „Los, mach schon."

Regungslos lag Lisa auf dem alten, abgewetzten Bett. Sie hatte jeden von Davids Befehlen befolgt – sie hatte sich langsam ausgezogen und auf den Rücken gelegt. „Mach die Beine breit", befahl David. Ihre Beine fühlten sich schwer an, so als wäre sie gar nicht Herr über sie. Dennoch schaffte Lisa es, Davids Anweisung Folge zu leisten. Angewidert drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite. Wenn sie ihre Phantasie nur genug anstrengte, dann würde sie sich an einen schönen Ort träumen und das alles hier irgendwie überstehen. Die Party, Rokkos Küsschen auf ihre Wange kamen ihr spontan in den Sinn. Etwas Kaltes, Metallisches zwischen ihren Schenkeln ließ sie abrupt aus dieser Erinnerung aufschrecken. „Na, wie fühlt sich das an? Wenn ich jetzt abdrücke, kommt dir die Kugel dann zum Mund wieder raus?" Lisa erstarrte vor Angst – er würde doch jetzt nicht? Nein, er zog die Waffe wieder aus ihr heraus, ersetzte sie aber sogleich mit etwas, das Lisa als ebenso schrecklich empfand.

„Bist du jetzt endlich fertig mit anziehen? Ich will zurück nach Berlin", verkündete David. „Hör auf zu heulen", herrschte er Lisa an. „Was du beim letzten Mal zu viel gezappelt hast, warst du diesmal zu passiv und steif, so macht das auch keinen Spaß." – „Du widerlicher Mistkerl", zischte Lisa. „Hat dir wirklich nicht gereicht, dass du endlich deine Unterschriften hast?" David legte den Kopf schief. „So renitent? Schon vergessen? Ich bin der Typ mit der Waffe." Er hob die Pistole hoch, so dass Lisa sie gut sehen konnte. „Habe ich jetzt eigentlich alle Unterschriften? Oder gibt es noch irgendwelche Geheimnisse um B-Style?" – „Nein, du hast jetzt wirklich alles, was du brauchst, um B-Style weiterzuführen." – „Gut, dann… Hm, sollte ich dich gehen lassen, schätze ich." Lisa schloss ernüchtert die Augen – so leicht würde er es ihr bestimmt nicht machen. „Das wäre ja ein bisschen zu einfach", grinste David auch gleich. „Habe ich wirklich alle Unterschriften?" – „Die hast du", bestätigte Lisa mit Nachdruck. „Na dann." Die junge Frau dachte schon, ihr Martyrium hätte ein Ende, als David auf sie zusprang und fest gegen die Wand drückte. Er griff nach ihrer rechten Hand. „Du wirst nie wieder etwas unterschreiben", kündigte er an, als er auf Lisas Handfläche zielte und abdrückte.

Umarme mich  
leg meinen Kopf in deinen Schoß  
beruhige mich

„Ist etwas passiert?", fragte Rokko entsetzt, als plötzlich zwei Polizisten in seiner Agentur standen. „Oder brauchen Sie eine Image-Kampagne?", grinste er. „Arbeitet Elisabeth Plenske hier?" – „Normalerweise schon", antwortete Rokko ernst. „Heute ist sie nicht zur Arbeit erschienen. Ich habe keine Möglichkeit, sie zu erreichen, aber ich kann Ihnen ihre Adresse geben, wenn es dringend ist." – „Wir wissen, wo sie ist. Sie ist im Krankenhaus. Sie hat nicht viel gesprochen, nur dass wir Sie verständigen sollen." – „Was ist passiert?", fragte Rokko alarmiert. „Wir konnten es bisher nicht ganz rekonstruieren. Erste Untersuchungen haben erst einmal nur ergeben, dass sie vergewaltigt worden ist und ihr jemand in die Hand geschossen hat." – „Oh mein…" Rokko sprang auf. „Worauf warten Sie noch? Bringen Sie mich zu ihr!"

und lass mich nicht mehr los  
gib mir von deiner Energie  
ich stehe als Bettler hier vor dir

Rokko trat durch die Tür in das kleine Krankenzimmer. Sein Blick fiel sofort auf seine zusammengekauerte Kollegin. „Hey!", zwang er sich zu grüßen. Die ausbleibende Reaktion von Lisa ließ ihn an das Bett herantreten. „Hey", grüßte er noch einmal, als ihr hohler Blick ihn traf. „Ich wünschte, er hätte mich erschossen", flüsterte Lisa. „Oh nein, sag doch so etwas nicht." Rokko zog einen Stuhl an das Bett heran, um davor Platz zu nehmen. „So etwas darfst du doch nicht sagen. Du bist stark, du überstehst das. Ich bin ja ein Schwächling – ohne dich wäre ich aufgeschmissen." Innerlich schüttelte Rokko den Kopf. Ob das wirklich das war, was man in so einer Situation sagen sollte? Lisa zog ihre Beine noch mehr an sich heran. Ihre Position erinnerte nun an einen Fötus. Vorsichtig griff Rokko nach ihrer unverletzten Hand. „Du wirst heute noch operiert", erklärte er ihr. „Deine Hand ist erstmal nur notversorgt, aber der Chirurg ist auf dem Weg. Die sind zuversichtlich, dass sie so gut wie neu wird. Überleg doch mal – mit 25 ne komplett neue Hand, wer kriegt das schon?" Lisa versuchte zu lächeln, doch es gelang ihr nicht. „Kennst du den Mann, der dir das angetan hat?", wollte Rokko wissen. Lisa nickte kaum merklich. „Wer, Lisa? Wer?" – „Ich kann es nicht sagen. Er kommt wieder und tut das nochmal mit mir." Eine Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg. „Er ist noch nicht zufrieden mit mir. Beim ersten Mal habe ich zu viel gezappelt, beim zweiten Mal war ich ihm zu passiv." Rokkos freie Hand ballte sich wütend. „Wer, Lisa? Wer hat das mit dir gemacht und gewagt, dir diesen Scheiß einzureden?" – „Ich habe ihn so geliebt. Ich war bereit, mich selbst aufzugeben, aber das ist nicht mehr mein David." – „David", wiederholte Rokko. „Sein Nachname. Lisa, wie heißt er mit Nachnamen?" – „Niemand wird mir glauben", schluchzte Lisa. „Jeder wird denken, ich erfinde das nur, um ihm zu schaden. Sie… Sie glauben mir doch, Herr Kowalski, oder?" Lisas tiefblaue Augen trafen auf Rokkos. „Ja, ich glaube dir", bestätigte er. „Bitte, sag mir seinen Namen." – „Seidel. David Seidel." – „Okay", seufzte Rokko. „Okay… Hör zu, da draußen stehen zwei Freunde von mir, mit denen muss ich kurz reden. Du wirst gleich zu deiner Operation gebracht. Möchtest du, dass ich hier bin, wenn du aus der Narkose aufwachst?" – „Bitte."

Umarme mich  
hol mich in eine andere Welt  
beruhige mich  
sag, dass du zu mir hältst  
gib mir von deiner Energie  
ich stehe als Bettler hier vor dir  
(ich stehe als Bettler hier vor dir)

„Frau Plenske", staunte Rokko wenige Tage später. „Mit Ihnen habe ich ja noch überhaupt nicht gerechnet." Er sprang von seinem Schreibtisch auf und hechtete zur Tür, um sie hinter Lisa zu schließen. „Waren wir nicht schon beim Du?", zwang sie sich zu lächeln. „Lisa, was machst du denn hier? Mit dir habe ich noch gar nicht gerechnet." – „Ich habe mich auf eigenes Risiko oder wie das heißt, aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen." – „Wenn du das für eine gute Entscheidung hältst… Aber gleich hier auf der Matte zu stehen… Wäre es nicht besser, du ruhst dich noch ein bisschen bei dir Zuhause aus? Oder… du könntest beispielsweise deine Eltern besuchen." Lisa dachte an den Ort des ersten Übergriffs. „Nee, besser nicht. Ich würde einfach gerne ein bisschen arbeiten. Mir fällt sonst noch die Decke auf den Kopf." – „Okay, aber… versprich mir, dich nicht zu überanstrengen." Lisa nickte. Ihr Blick wanderte durch das Büro und blieb an ihrem Schreibtisch hängen. „Alles beim Alten", lächelte sie. „Sieht so aus", zuckte Rokko verlegen mit den Schultern. „Dann fange ich am besten gleich an."

Umarme mich  
beruhige mich  
gib mir von deiner Energie

„Scheiße", fluchte Lisa, als ihr ein Stapel Unterlagen aus der Hand glitt und sich auch sogleich über den gesamten Fußboden verteilte. „Scheiße." Mit ihrer dick bandagierten und geschienten rechten Hand versuchte sie, die Papiere aufzuheben, doch immer wieder entglitten sie ihr. Rokko hatte seine Arbeit schon lange unterbrochen, um sie zu beobachten. Er erhob sich und ging zu ihr herüber. Vor ihrem Schreibtisch ging er in die Knie und hob die Unterlagen für seine Assistentin auf. „Vielleicht ist es noch ein bisschen früh für Arbeit", suggerierte er ihr. „Du solltest dich noch ein bisschen erholen." Lisa schossen Tränen in die Augen und ehe Rokko sich versah, übermannte sie ein Weinkrampf. „Pscht", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Unsicher breitete er die Arme aus, als wolle er sie umarmen, doch dann hielt er sich zurück. Er dachte einen Moment lang nach, legte dann aber doch die Arme um sie. „Pscht", wiederholte er hilflos. „Ich sage dir, was wir jetzt machen. Ich fahre dich nach Hause. Da legst du dich ein bisschen hin und ruhst dich aus."

„Du musst nicht mit reinkommen, wirklich nicht. Den Rest schaffe ich ganz sicher alleine", versuchte Lisa Rokko wenig überzeugend zu erklären. „Hast du Angst vor mir?" – „Nein", lächelte Lisa. „Gut, dann bitte gib mir die Chance, für dich da zu sein. Ich komme jetzt mit dir rein. Ich koche dir einen Tee, du legst dich ein bisschen hin…" Rokko machte eine Pause – vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, Lisa mit zu sich zu nehmen. Er faselte etwas von Tee, dabei wusste er nicht einmal, ob sie welchen im Haus hatte. Unsicher schloss Lisa die Tür zu ihrer kleinen Wohnung auf. „Krieg keinen Schreck, ja?"

Rokko musterte Lisas Zimmer – das war ja noch schlimmer als das, was er sich ausgemalt hatte. Lisa hatte sich auf ihre Matratze gesetzt und starrte hohl vor sich hin. „Du musst nicht hier bleiben", erklärte sie ihm. „Doch", widersprach Rokko. „Ich werde mich hier hinsetzen…", deutete er auf eine Stelle auf dem Fußboden direkt gegenüber von Lisas Matratze. „… und du schläfst ein bisschen." – „Nein", wiegelte Lisa ab. „Da kannst du nicht sitzen. Da ist es nicht sauber." – „Ist doch egal. Ich will auf gar keinen Fall, dass du jetzt alleine bist." – „Kannst du nicht… Kannst du nicht hier zu mir herüberkommen?", bat Lisa scheu.

Umarme mich  
leg meinen Kopf in deinen Schoß  
beruhige mich

Rokko hatte seinen Kopf an Lisas Stirn gelegt. Mutig hatte er seinen Arm ausgestreckt und um ihre Taille gelegt, als sich abzeichnete, dass sie das nicht abwehren würde. „Wieso ist es so wichtig… für euch Männer… einer Frau die Jungfräulichkeit zu nehmen?", wollte Lisa ganz unvermittelt wissen. „Ich mag nicht, wie du von ‚euch Männern' sprichst", sagte Rokko sanft. „Das ist nämlich nicht gerecht. Nicht alle sind gemeine Mistkerle." Er atmete durch. „Keine Ahnung, warum das wichtig sein könnte. Ich meine, mir wäre es egal. Es ist nur… es hat mit Vertrauen zu tun, schätze ich… also, wenn eine Frau, das erste Mal mit mir erleben wollen würde, dann ist das ein Vertrauensbeweis und ich würde mir große Mühe geben, sie nicht zu enttäuschen." – „Nehmen wir rein hypothetisch an, ich… nach allem, was passiert ist, würde… nehmen wir an, ich würde es irgendwann wollen… wie…?" – „Ich würde mich überzeugen, dass du wirklich dafür bereit bist und dann, dann würde ich dir zeigen, wie schön es sein kann, wenn jemand wirklich auf deine Wünsche und Bedürfnisse eingeht." – „Und Dekoration?" – „Was für Dekoration? Du meinst: Blumen, Kerzen, Seidenbettwäsche… Ich… Ich glaube, das ist überhaupt nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist nur, dass man sich vertraut und… sich liebt." Lisa rückte ein wenig näher an Rokko heran. „Ich bin müde", verkündete sie. „Okay", hauchte Rokko ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich werde hier sein, wenn du wieder wach wirst."

Wie lange er wirklich geschlafen hatte, konnte Rokko gar nicht sagen. Er wusste bloß, dass er plötzlich recht unsanft von einer Hand gepackt und von der Matratze gezerrt worden war. „Hey, was soll denn das?", fragte er erschrocken. Dieser Ausruf ließ Lisa aus ihrem Schlaf aufschrecken. „David", erkannte sie Rokkos Angreifer. „Genau. Ich dachte, es wäre klar gewesen, dass du dich ruhig verhältst… Stattdessen konnte ich eben nur knapp einer Verhaftung entgangen." David schubste Rokko in Richtung Heizkörper. Er griff in seine Hosentasche und holte Handschellen hervor. „Lisa", wandte dieser sich an die junge Frau. „Los, geh, verschwinde von hier. Mir passiert schon nichts." David fesselte Rokko an die Heizung. „Wenn du jetzt gehst, dann siehst du deinen kleinen Freund nie wieder", drohte er. Ängstlich kroch Lisa in die hinterste Ecke ihrer Matratze. „Nein", flüsterte sie. „Das darfst du nicht. Du darfst ihm nichts tun."

„Hat es dir Spaß gemacht, bei den Bullen zu petzen?", herrschte David seine ehemalige Assistentin an. „Sie hat niemandem etwas gesagt. Sie ist gefunden worden – verletzt… von diesem Makler. Sie hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist und ich habe es der Polizei gesagt. Wenn du jemanden dafür verantwortlich machen willst, dann bin ich dein Mann." David baute sich vor Rokko auf. Abfällig lächelte er von oben herab. „Wer bist eigentlich du?" – „Ich bin ihr Arbeitskollege und ich habe sie gerne." – „Ich habe sie gerne", unkte David. „Du willst sie mal richtig durchnehmen. Tja, schade, ich war schneller." Wütend versuchte Rokko aufzustehen, doch die Handschellen hielten ihn davon ab. „Ganz ruhig, großer Brauner", lachte David. „Von mir kannste noch was lernen." Er drehte sich um und zielte auf Lisa. „Du weißt, was du zu tun hast." Als Lisa sich nicht rührte, zielte David wieder auf Rokko. „Oder deinem kleinen Freund stößt etwas zu." Lisa reagiert sofort, in dem sie ihre Hose öffnete und herunterzog.

„Tja, sieht so aus, als würde ich gleich zu dem Stich kommen, den du gerne machen würdest", grinste David Rokko kurze Zeit später an. Sorgenvoll betrachtete Rokko, wie David sich immer wieder über den Schritt strich. „Lass sie in Ruhe. Sie hat dir doch überhaupt nichts getan." – „Blödsinn", wiegelte David ab. „Ich werde es ihr jetzt so richtig besorgen und du kannst nichts dagegen unternehmen." – „Nein!", schrie Rokko auf. Wie wild stemmte er sich gegen die Handschellen, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass David sich zu Lisa auf die Matratze legte. „Den Bullen einfach so erzählen, ich wäre ein Vergewaltiger. Ich bin David Seidel. Alle Frauen liegen mir zu Füßen. Du kannst froh sein, wenn ich mit dir schlafe. Stattdessen hast du versucht mich zu zerstören. So was tun Freunde einander nicht an." Davids Hand fuhr unter Lisas Oberteil. Unsanft knetete er Lisas Brust. „Lisa", wechselte Rokkos Stimme in einen beschwörenden Tonfall. „Er hat kein Recht, das mit dir zu machen. Nur du ganz alleine bestimmst, mit wem du schläfst und mit wem nicht. Er darf das nicht mit dir machen. Lisa, bitte… wehr dich." Wieder stemmte er sich gegen die Handschellen. „Nein! Lass dir das nicht gefallen!" Zu Davids Überraschung riss Lisa sich aus ihrer Starre. Sie versetzte ihm einige schmerzhafte Tritte, dann nutzte sie seine Unaufmerksamkeit, um seine Waffe in ihren Besitz zu bringen. David sprang auf und wollte davon laufen, als Lisa zum ersten Mal abfeuerte. „Bleib genau da stehen", befahl sie. Er war erschrocken stehen geblieben, da die Kugel ihn nur knapp verpasst hatte.

Hektisch zog Lisa ihre Hose wieder an. „Beweg dich nicht", befahl sie David mit zitternder Stimme. „Dreh dich um", fuhr sie fort, während sie auf Knien zu Rokko hinüberkroch. „Bist du okay?", wollte sie von ihm wissen. Dieser nickte nur kurz. „Was ist mit dir?" Lisa unterdrückte einen verzweifelten Schluchzer. „Lisa, du musst die Schlüssel für die Handschellen holen, damit du mich losmachen kannst." Sie nickte. „Wo sind die Schlüssel?", wandte sie sich an David. „In meiner Hosentasche", grinste dieser. „Gib sie…" Lisa stockte. „Bleib genauso stehen", änderte sie dann ihre Meinung. Sie stand auf und ging auf ihn zu. „Verschränk die Arme hinter deinem Kopf." – „Mach dir doch nichts vor, du tust mir ja doch nichts. Lass also diese Show." Lisa hob die Waffe so gut sie konnte mit beiden Händen und feuerte erneut ab. Wieder verfehlte sie David. „Die Schlüssel", wiederholte sie. „Verschränk die Arme hinter deinem Kopf."

Angeekelt griff Lisa in die Hosentasche ihres Peinigers. „Ich hab sie", lächelte sie Rokko dann an. „Okay, kommt hierher und mach mich los. Dann rufen wir die Polizei und alles hat ein Ende." – „Eher nicht", mischte David sich ein. „Es waren nur drei Patronen in dieser Waffe, zwei hat sie schon sinnlos verballert. Wie hoch stehen die Chancen, dass sie mit der letzten trifft?" Der Geschäftsmann drehte sich um und steuerte auf die Wohnungstür zu, als ein erneuter Schuss erklang und ihn genau in die Schulter traf. Während David zusammensackte, warf Lisa sich an Rokkos Brust, um dort zu weinen. „Pscht, Lisa", beruhigte dieser so gut er konnte. „Mach mich erstmal los, bitte. Wir müssen die Polizei rufen und einen Arzt. Ich glaube, er braucht einen Arzt."

und lass mich nicht mehr los  
gib mir von deiner Energie  
ich stehe als Bettler hier vor dir

„Ich will da nicht wieder rein", flüsterte Lisa und deutete auf das Mietshaus, in dem sich ihre Wohnung befand. „Okay", nickte Rokko. „Das ist okay. Das kann ich verstehen. Komm, mein Auto steht das drüben. Die Polizisten haben gesagt, sie haben erstmal alles, was sie brauchen. Sie haben meine Handynummer und können sich melden." – „Was hast du vor?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Ich habe ein kleines Ferienhaus direkt an der Küste. Naja, es ist mein Elternhaus… Sie leben nicht mehr, meine Eltern, meine ich. Ich war auch ewig nicht mehr da, wir werden wohl erstmal staubwischen müssen, aber…" Rokko zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, es täte uns gut, mal rauszukommen." – „Jetzt? Gleich? Ich meine, was ist mit Packen?" – „Vergiss das Packen. Können wir alles da besorgen." Rokko streckte Lisa seine geöffnete Hand entgegen. „Was ist? Bist du dabei?" – „Ich…" Lisa zögerte einen Moment. „Leider nur mit links", entschuldigte sie sich, als sie vorsichtig ihre Hand in Rokkos legte. „Wieso tust du das?", wollte sie argwöhnisch wissen. „Weil… ich schätze, es ist Spontaneität. Nach dem Erlebnis… ich glaube, du musst hier einfach mal raus, was Anderes sehen und Abstand gewinnen." – „Glaubst du, das ich das jemals werde?" – „Früher oder später sicherlich", bemerkte Rokko kryptisch. „Okay… dann… dann lass uns fahren."

Umarme mich  
hol mich in eine andere Welt  
beruhige mich

„Guten Morgen", lächelte Rokko Lisa an. „Ich wusste, ich würde dich hier finden", deutete er auf einen Steg, der direkt ins Meer führte. „Wie geht's dir heute Morgen?" – „Gut", antwortete Lisa einsilbig. „Hast du schlecht geträumt oder tut dir deine Hand weh?" – „Manchmal bedeutet ‚gut' auch wirklich ‚gut'", lächelte Lisa. „Ich wollte ein wenig spazieren gehen, während du ausschläfst." – „Öhm, ja… nun bin ich ja wach", grinste Rokko frech. „Würdest du mich ein Stück begleiten?"

„Gehst du jeden Morgen hier spazieren?" – „Ja", bestätigte Lisa. „Es tut mir gut. Es ist ruhig und ich kann nachdenken." – „Verstehe." Rokko zögerte einen Augenblick. „Wir können nicht ewig hier bleiben, das weißt du." – „Das weiß ich", bestätigte Lisa. „Ich würde aber gerne, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Ich… ich wollte… ich wollte dir noch einmal danken, dass du mich hierher gebracht hast." – „Das habe ich sehr gerne getan. Aber… Davids Prozess beginnt bald und… der ermittelnde Kommissar hat angerufen. David hat immer noch nicht gestanden. Du wirst also um eine Aussage nicht herumkommen." Lisa blieb abrupt stehen. „Ich weiß, das wird hart für dich, aber ich bin für dich da, okay? Du kannst erstmal in mein Gästezimmer ziehen und dann suchen wir dir in Ruhe eine neue Wohnung. Dann erinnert dich nur noch der Prozess an das alles. Vielleicht… vielleicht wirkt das ja auch befreiend." Lisa nickte nachdenklich. „Danke", flüsterte sie. „Wieso… wieso tust du das alles?" – „Weißt du, du bedeutest mir viel und ich will einfach, dass es dir gut geht." – „Sag das nicht immer." – „Wieso? Es stimmt doch." – „Ja, aber…" Lisa stockte. „Lass uns einfach weitergehen."

„Hier stehe ich dann immer und sehe aufs Meer hinaus. Es ist einfach nur schön." – „Ja, das ist wirklich schön. Lisa, wenn der Prozess vorbei ist, dann können wir jederzeit wieder herkommen." – „Ich mag es, wenn du so von ‚wir' sprichst, so als… so als wären wir… ein Paar, schätze ich." Rokkos fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Ertappt, würde ich mal sagen", grinste er verschämt. „Ich will nicht, dass es aufhört so zu sein wie es jetzt gerade ist", gestand Lisa. „Wieso sollte es aufhören?", trat Rokko dichter an sie heran. „Weil… weil… Wenn wir wieder in Pinneberg sind, dann… dort gibt es so viele hübsche Frauen und… dort wieder der Druck sein, dass das hier nicht normal ist." – „Wer sagt denn so etwas?" Rokko legte den Kopf schief. „Es interessiert mich nicht, was andere für normal halten. Ich mag dich sehr und da können wir in Oberammergau oder in der Tundra sein, daran wird sich nichts ändern." – „Du magst mich", echote Lisa. „Wieso sagst du, dass du mich magst?" – „Weil… wenn ich dir die Wahrheit sage, dann… ich will dich nicht überfordern, indem ich sage: ‚Lisa, ich habe mich in dich verliebt'."

sag, dass du zu mir hältst

„Also, die besten Spaghetti Bolognese koche ja immer noch ich. Ich kann das mit Misch-Hack, Rinder-Hack, Schweine-Hack, Puten-Hack, Geflügel-Hack, Lamm-Hack, Thunfisch, Meeresfrüchten, nur Krabben, nur Flusskrebsen, mit ohne alles", verkündete Rokko gut gelaunt. „Ich sehe schon, du kriegst ne ganze Woche überbrücken." – „Höre ich da irgendwie Kritik an meinen Kochkünsten?" – „Ach i-wo", winkte Lisa ab. „Kann ich dir beim Kochen irgendwie helfen?" – „Nö, eigentlich nicht", lehnte Rokko das Hilfsangebot ab. „Ich habe dieses Rezept perfektioniert. Ich kann es blind und mit verbundenen Händen kochen." – „Bitte, sag nicht verbundene Hände", erinnerte Lisa sich an das einige Wochen zurückliegende Ereignis. „Oh, entschuldige", trat Rokko auf sich zu. Vorsichtig nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. „Es ist alles okay. Es war nur ein Scherz." Lisas Blick senkte sich kurz, doch plötzlich sah sie wieder auf. Sie genoss den Blick in Rokkos braune Augen; einen Augenblick später spürte sie seine weichen Lippen auf ihren. „Du machst alles kaputt", schob Lisa ihn von sich. „Du machst alles kaputt."

Rokko lief den Steg entlang. „Ist das nicht ein bisschen kalt, um die Füße da rein zuhalten?" – „Es ist frisch, aber es fühlt sich gut an", entgegnete Lisa ohne aufzusehen. „Ich hab's vermasselt, oder?", nahm Rokko neben ihr Platz. „Es tut mir leid. Ich… da sind wohl meine Gefühle mit mir durchgegangen." – „Du hast alles kaputt gemacht. Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach küssen!" – „Ich habe dich nicht einfach so geküsst, ich habe dich geküsst, weil ich etwas für dich empfinde", verteidigte Rokko sich ruhig. „Du empfindest etwas für mich? Für mich, den emotionalen und sexuellen und…" Lisa hob ihre rechte Hand. „… und… den Handkrüppel eben." Rokko griff nach Lisas Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass sie mit viel Geduld und Physiotherapie wieder wird wie neu. Und… ich glaube nicht, dass du ein emotionaler Krüppel bist." – „Dass du mich geküsst hast, das… das… das ist das, was normale Paare tun und normale Paare gehen weiter als das und ich… ich werde das niemals können." – „Oh Lisa… das ist… verständlich, schätze ich. Lisa, alles, was ich im Moment möchte, ist, dass du darüber nachdenkst, was du für mich fühlst. Alles, was ich will, ist eine faire Chance."

gib mir von deiner Energie  
ich steh als Bettler hier vor dir

„Alles, alles Gute zum 6-Monatigen", strahlte Lisa Rokko an jenem sonnigen Nachmittag an. „Sechs Monate was?", fragte dieser verwirrt. „Ich arbeite seit sechs Monaten in deiner Agentur. Das du das nicht mehr weißt", lachte Lisa. „Würde es nicht mehr Sinn machen, wenn ich dir zu diesem Ereignis gratulieren würde?" – „Nun, du sagst doch immer, ich wäre ein Glücksgriff für die Agentur, von daher: Alles, alles Gute zum 6-Monatigen." Lisa griff nach Rokkos Händen. „Ich habe mir für den heutigen Tag auch etwas ganz Besonderes überlegt." Sie zog ihn hinter sich her in sein Schlafzimmer. „Wie jetzt, wird es Zeit, dass du mein Gästezimmer verlässt und dich hier breit machst?", lachte Rokko. „Nein, es ist Zeit für etwas ganz Anderes." Lisa zögerte einen Moment. „Ich habe nicht dekoriert, weil… es ist nicht wichtig, schätze ich…" – „Lisa, du musst das nicht tun – egal, was für ein Jubiläum ist, okay? Wenn du bereit bist, dann bist du bereit und…" – „Ich bin bereit", sagte Lisa mit fester Stimme. Sie ging auf Rokko zu und legte ihre Hände auf seine Wangen. „Es tut mir leid, wenn es nicht so wird wie du es erwartest oder gewohnt bist…" – „Pscht", legte Rokko seinen Finger auf Lisas Lippen. „Wir sehen einfach, was passiert, okay?"

„Ich könnte das ewig tun", seufzte Lisa. Rokko und sie hatten einander nur geküsst, sich gestreichelt, sich gegenseitig langsam ausgezogen. „Dann lass uns das ewig tun", lächelte Rokko sie an. „Du kannst jederzeit ‚Stopp' sagen. Wenn du aufhören willst, dann…" Nun legte Lisa Rokko einen Finger auf den Mund. Dieser betrachtete die sternförmige Narbe, die der Schuss hinterlassen hatte. Er griff nach Lisas Hand und führte sie an seinen Mund. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass wir jetzt acht Wochen und zwei Tage zusammen sind. Ich finde wir sind ein tolles Paar, oder?" – „Ja, das sind wir", bestätigte Lisa lächelnd. „Ich finde es schön, wenn du mich festhältst", gestand sie verschämt. „Das tue ich gerne… auch heute", gab Rokko ihr zu verstehen. „Nein, heute… möchte ich mehr", errötete Lisa ein wenig. „Ich möchte… ich möchte nur nicht unten liegen, wenn das okay ist." Lisa setzte sich kurz auf. Nachdenklich sah sie auf Rokko herab, was dieser zum Anlass nahm, sich ebenfalls aufzurichten. Sanft streichelte er über Lisas rechten Arm. Er führte ihre Hand erneut zu seinem Mund. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er heiser. Lisas rechter Daumen strich über Rokkos Lippen. „Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte sie. Zögerlich schlug sie eines ihrer Beine über Rokkos Schoss. Er legte seine Arme auch sofort um sie und half ihr, auf seinem Schoss Platz zu nehmen. Seine Hände wanderten Lisas Rücken hinauf, griffen dann ihr Gesicht und zogen es an seines heran.

„Bleibst du heute eigentlich hier… also in meinem Zimmer, meine ich?", zog Rokko Lisa auf. Sie lag ganz eng an ihn gekuschelt und ihr Atem hatte sich auch beruhigt. „Ja", grinste sie. „Jetzt wirst du mich nicht mehr los." – „Finde ich gut", lachte Rokko. „Finde ich richtig phänomenal." – „Das heißt, ich kann auf eine Wiederholung hoffen?" – „Hm, ist das jetzt ne hypothetische Frage oder der unterschwellige Befehl ‚sei in zwei Minuten startklar'?" Lisa wurde rot. „Du bist unmöglich", mahnte sie Rokko, musste dann aber doch lachen. „Jetzt fände ich schön, wenn du mich einfach nur festhalten würdest. Aber später…" Rokko Zog Lisa enger an sich. „Okay."


End file.
